1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a remote treatment method and an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention is directed towards a remote treatment method and an electronic device that indicates a progress state of a checkup.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Busy daily life renders it difficult for modern people to go to hospital for medical services, and thus, a need exists to provide medical services anytime, anywhere.